Sometimes They Come Back For Carrie
by PeacefulWarrior82
Summary: Just because you're done with the past, doesn't mean the past is done with you. Sequel to Carrie Vs. Christine. Crossover: Carrie-Christine-Sometimes They Come Back
1. Chapter 1

Note:All characters are property of Stephen King.

I realize it has been 4 years since writing the previous story and promise of the sequel but with so much of Stephen King's work (Dark Towers, IT) coming out to silver screen it has inspired me to continue with the sequel.

0000000000000000000000000

A set of headlights pierce through the fog on a dark night. An orange Dodge Charger rages across the empty road at 1am. in it's path it comes across a gas station in the mist. The car pulls up to the parking space closest to the door. The passenger side opens to reveal a black high healed shoe step out. The doors open to the gas station minimart as 2 individuals walk in. They look around to see a bounty of various foods and drinks. Behind the counter they see a young man leaning over the counter watching TV.

" Hi, welcome." The clerk said.

The 2 ignored the greeting from the man. They just continued gazing around the store. Until something caught the eye of one of them. Walking up to the chest freezer was a woman with long, raven like hair in a ponytail. Her complexion was tan, but her eyes, he eyes were a piercing red the kind of eyes one not dared stare into for too long. She sported an all black ensemble, tight fitting black jeans accompanied by a black tank top. Topping off the outfit was a black leather jacket which fitted her form nicely. She reached into the freezer and grabbed the closest of the ice cream sandwiches the way a wild animal snatches it's prey. She ripped the packaging fiercely that stood between her and her frozen treasure as she bit into the treat she moaned with ecstasy which continued with each following bite.

"Ummmm" The clerk said.

Her partner sporting dark blue jeans and a black leather jacket eyed the cooler in back, What drew his attention in particular were the cans of Colt 45 gleaming under the cooler lights so tempting. He flung the glass door open nearly breaking it.

" Hey!" The clerk yelled only to be ignored once more.

The woman was already working on the 3rd ice cream sandwich.

The young man pulled out the beer and snapped it open without hesitation.

" yo!" the clerk yelled.

As the young man guzzled down the first can he looked over to the woman.

" Babe look!" he yelled holding the beer freely in his hand.

Looking across she nearly choked with excitement as she paced over, ice cream dripping from her mouth. She snatched the open can from her friend and chugged it down washing down her ice cream.

" Hey are you guys even 21!?" The clerk shouted. " That's it! I'm calling the cops!"

The woman snapped her glare back at the clerk striking the fear of the Devil into him. He stood there, his hands trembling so bad he was unable to keep hold of the phone. The woman turned and began walking toward the counter.

" L-Look j-just take whatever you want ok?" The clerk said.

" What year is it?" The woman asked.

"W-what?"

" What fucking year is it!?" She screamed.

" it's-it's 2017...please don't hurt me..." The clerk begged.

The woman stunned turned back to her boyfriend. " Babe...4 years?" she said.

" No way! It was way longer than that, has to be."

" It's 2017 I swear..." The clerk said.

" Babe...get as much of what you can." The woman demanded.

The male cohort did not hear his girlfriend over the crunch of the chips he was consuming.

" Billy!" She said

" What!?" he said.

" Are you hearing me!?" She said

" Yes all of Maine can hear you!"

" Then do what the fuck I said!"

" Fine, what?" Billy responded.

" Get as much stuff as you can!"

" Fine!" Billy began grabbing several items as well as going going behind the counter and grabbing several packages of cigarettes.

The clerk with his hands raised was quick to back away from the man.

" Now..." The woman began. " Maybe you can tell me where I can find Carrie White..."

The clerk looked at the woman baffled.

" C-Car..." The clerk began.

" Put your fucking hands down." She said disgusted.

"Carrie White? I mean...I heard about her, she like blew up her school or something..."

" Really?" The woman said " That's the story they went with? Where is she?"

" Sh-she's dead... she died that night."

" No, she's not dead. Trust me I'd know."

" Look lady I swear to God that's what I heard..." The clerk pleaded.

" Billy we're leaving." The woman said exiting.

As Billy made his way around the counter he jumped at the clerk scaring him. " Chicken shit..." he laughed exiting.

Opening the car door, Billy threw the goods in the back seat. He was quick to open up a pack of smokes, giving one to his girlfriend.

" So..." Billy said starting the car " What now Chris?

" Now..." Chris began. " We find Carrie White. And we take her where we were, where she's supposed to be. I am gonna make sure everything I felt, she gets a thousand times."

" I like babe...I like it a lot!" Billy said. " Let's do it!"

" We're gonna get her Billy!" Chris shouted kissing Billy passionately. " We're gonna get her!"

The couple ripped out the parking lot as their car screeched into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Note:All characters are property of Stephen King.

I realize it has been 4 years since writing the previous story and promise of the sequel but with so much of Stephen King's work (Dark Towers, IT) coming out to silver screen it has inspired me to continue with the sequel.

0000000000000000000000000

Carrie awoke abruptly from her sleep.

"Hmm? You ok?" her husband asked beside her as he awoke.

" Yea, I...just had a really bad feeling..." Carrie said.

"Mama..." The couple looked over t see their infant son standing in their doorway.

" Hi sweetie." Carrie said " Did you have that dream again?"

He replied with a nod.

" Well come on up buddy you can sleep in here." Arnie said.

The toddler ran up to the food of the bed, climbing up. Crawling over he was greeted by his parents as he lay between them. Plopping his head on the pillow their child was fast asleep. Arnie and Carrie looked across at each other smiling. Carrie caressed her hand over her boys head out of concern and protection.

 ** _-The next morning-_**

" I'm getting worried about AJ..." Carrie said as Arnie handed her a cup of coffee. " He keeps having that dream."

" So what are you thinking? Maybe do that thing we did once? With that Vulcan mind meld thing?" Annie asked.

" That is not what it's called." Carrie laughed." No. He's way too young and in his case I don't know how he'll react. I might do more harm than good."

" I also saw he's starting to make drawings." Arnie said. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Carrie. "I keep seeing these people in black clothes." He said as Carrie unfolded it. " You think it means something?"

"sigh I don't know." Carrie said.

" Have you been seeing anything?" Annie asked. " I know you got startled awake last night."

" About last night. I don't know..." Carrie said " It's like...I don't know how to describe it. I just felt...like something happened, I felt like I was being chased."

" Chased?"

" It was like somebody was after me."

" You don't think..." Arnie paused.

Carrie looked at him.

" It wasn't Christine. We took care of her."

" Maybe you just had a bad dream."

"Thats probably what it was." Carrie said.

" Ok, we'll talk about it later I gotta go open the shop." Annie said.

" Alright." Carrie said.

" We'll talk more about this later." Arnie said.

Later

Chris Hargensen and Billy Nolan slowly drove down the road to observe the town they had once called home.

" 4 years...kinda the same." Billy stated.

" What did you expect? Flying cars?" Chris hissed.

" I don't know...thought something would change."

" I don't give a shit about how the world changed or didn't . remember what we have to do." Chris said.

" So how are we even gonna find her? People here think she's dead."

" I have a few ideas." Chris said.

" Hey Douchebag!" A child called from the sidewalk along with his friends. Billy looked across at him, he could not have been older than 10. " Nice car! Do you live your life one quarter mile at a time?"

As the boy and his friends erupted in laughter, Billy gripped his sunglasses. Pulling down his shades he revealed Hellspawn red eyes and a grin of demonic razor sharp teeth. The children gasped in horror and ran

" MOMMY!" One of the boys screamed.

Billy pulled himself back in chuckling. " Ha...I love doin' that..."

 ** _-Later-_**

Sue Snell pulled up in her driveway. Today was a rough day at work but she was finally ready to fill out those college applications. Things had been rough over the past few years with her hunt for Carrie then coming back to take care of her daughter. Frankly college was the last thing on her mind. But she felt more at ease this past year.

She unlocked the door and walked in. " I'm home." She said kicking off her shoes and walked into the living room.

" Oh Hi Sue!" Chris said.

" Mommy?" Her daughter said sitting in Billy's lap.

Sue stood absolutely shocked, to the degree of near paralysis. She found herself trying to make a breath.

" Well come here!" Chris said, speaking in a tone as if these circumstances were anything but insane. She skipped over to hug her once best friend. " I advent seen you in years, you can at least say hey to a girl!" She said smiling.

"Y-y-youre d-d..." Sue stammered.

" Dead?" Chris teased.

Sue couldn't speak. not only was she seeing 2 people who died 4 years ago, but also the position Billy had her daughter in. He stroked his finger under her chin to try to put her at ease but given the state of her face it wasn't working.

" Yea...I wasn't just dead...I was in Hell...ME...in Hell." Chris said. " I saw a lot of people down there...Hitler...Genghis Khan...I even saw Nixon and I was like whaaaat?"

Chris walked over to the table where Billy and Sue's daughter sat. " But you know who I didn't see?"

Sue nervously nodded no.

It was then Chris flipped the large oak table with one hand. **" CARRIE FUCKING WHIIIITE!"**

Sue stood trembling.

" So, I'm thinking. 1 of 2 things happened. 1 she's in Heaven which come on, after that night that ship went bye-bye. 2 She's not dead. Either way doesn't set well with me."

" Billy let me have my daughter." Sue begged.

" Oh God yea! duh! you're a Mom now? God, growing up much?" Chris said.

Sue watched in confusion as a talon began to form in Billy's finger slightly scratching her daughters skin.

"I'll bet she's Tommy's. She looks like Tommy." Chris said.

" Yes...Chris how are you here?" Sue asked.

" I'm here looking for your girl, thought that was obvious. So...where is she?"

" I don't know Chris..." Sue said.

" I don't believe you. You went looking for her a few years back. Are you going to tell me you dug up nothing? Where did you see her last!?"

"Chris...please..." Sue begged.

Chris sighed. " Billy...snap her neck."

" NO!" Sue screamed.

Chris held up her hand signaling Billy to hold off. She walked over holding Sue's hands.

" Sue, you're my best friend...I don't wan to do anything to hurt you. I even spared your mom. She's sleeping in the next room. Just tell me what I want to know and Billy and I will leave." Chris said in a shameless mockery of a sympathetic tone.

Chris's grip began tightening harder and harder around Sue's hands " For old times sake..." Chris's voice becoming deeper and more demonic like as her eyes began burning more radiant with Hellspawn red. **" Tell me..."**

Sue gazed upon her former friend terrified.

0000000000000000000000000MoreToCome0000000000000000000000000000


	3. Interlude

Takes place long after the Carrie Vs. Christine incident.

-Interlude-

The Sun shines brightly over a small town early in the day. A short distance from the town stood a chapel, parked just outside was a black 1969 Mustang.

Arnie Cunningham slid a ring onto his bride's finger. He looked up at her as she smiled brightly. The ceremony was anything but big. In fact there was not a single person in the isles. The brides gown merely consisted of a simple white dress with a small veil foe ceremonious reasons. The groom wore a black blazer over a white shirt and black jeans.

" You may kiss the bride." The preacher said.

Next what could be seen was Arnie and Carrie Cunningham coming out the doors of the chapel hand in hand. Getting into the mustang, the newlywed couple drove off. Heading down the open road Arnie looked across at his wife. She seemed to be very happy but he couldn't help but notice there was a slight bit of concern in her eyes.

"Hey Mrs. Cunningham. You're not regretting it already are you?" Arnie joked.

"Of course not, I love you."

" So what's up?"

Carrie looked across the road ahead of them. "Do you think we'll be able to have a normal life?"

Arnie looked ahead, caught off by the question. He nodded for a moment trying to think of a response. " yyyy-es, absolutely. Normal as far as resurrected street racer and resurrected telekinetic wife goes, yes we are totally on the right path."

Carrie snickered at the response as she looked ahead. Seeing this, Arnie reached over and held Carrie's hand.

" We'll find a way." He said assuringly.

Carrie smiled, she squeezed Arnie's hand. Never in her life had she been so optimistic.

Days later the newlywed couple were seen eating at a burger joint on the side of the road while sitting on the hood of the car. This particular establishment seems to be a favorite spot for many youngsters, as vehicles were displayed all around and people walking by.

" I know this uh, is not the ideal way to spend a honeymoon." Annie said as he and Carrie were dining on burgers and fries.

"This is fine Arnie. I never eaten at a place like this before." Carrie smiled.

"Hey..." A young man said as he approached the couple." Nice 'stang. Does she move or is she just for show ?"

" Both actually" Arnie joked.

" Well I got 500 that says my beemer can beat it."

Arnie bit his lip trying not to laugh.

" Thank you we're not interested." Carrie said concerned.

" Yea we're actually on our honeymoon. Sorry."

" Oh my God, you're on your honeymoon and you took her to a place like this?" The young punk said as his friends snickered in the background.

Arnie didn't respond.

"Arnie let's go." Carrie said.

" Wow, you really hit the jackpot with this guy huh?" He said to Carrie.

that was when Arnold Cunningham had had enough.

" Well I'll tell ya what, I'll take her to a much fancier place as soon as I take that 500 bucks off your hands." Arnie said.

" Arnie no." Carrie said.

" I'd smoke you." The young man said.

" Well since you're so sure, let's make an even grand." Arnie said.

" Arnie!" Carrie said.

Arnie turned to Carrie putting his hands around her. " Listen, I can beat this guy easy. Tonight we'll go to a really nice hotel and we'll have really nice dinner."

" I don't care about that." Carrie said.

" Well you say that now..." Arnie smiled.

"Arnie listen, this car isn't Christine." Carrie said.

" And that guy's no racer." Arnie whispered. " Know how I know? 2 things, 1 no serious racer calls a Mustang a 'Stang. 2 any real racer would have immediately asked to look under the hood."

"So are we doing this or what ?" The young man said.

"Carrie..." Arnie somewhat begged as he looked into her eyes.

Carrie looked into his eyes . " Arnie...be careful"

" whoo! Alright buddy let's do this." Arnie said.

-Later-

A kid spray paints a line across the road. Off in a distance sits the Mustang and Bmw. Many of of the patrons on the burger joint were gathering to cheer.

Arnie was sitting on the hood of the Mustang as his opponent revved his engine.

Arnie smiled at Carrie. " Kiss for luck?" Arnie asked.

Carrie closed in to kiss Arnie lasting a few moments. As she pulled away she clasped her hand over his. " Be careful." she said as Arnie opened the door.

It was then one of the friends of the BMW owner walked up between the cars.

" Alright! The agreement is, if you lose, you owe the other man a thousand dollars! Agreed?"

Arnie nodded, as well as the other driver.

" Ready!?" He yelled bringing his hands in the air. " GO!"

The Mustang and the BMW took off.

The boy's friends were shouting for him. Hoping their friends would win.

Carrie simply stood there, waiting for this to be over.

At the moment the BMW had a slight lead over the Mustang.

" Yea you're done!" The young man shouted.

The finish line being only 500 feet away, Arnie smirked as he switched gears and pulled ahead of the BMW.

" No!" The young man yelled as Arnie pulled across the finish line before him.

" Shit!" One of his friends said.

Later, the young man is seen counting out 10 crisp 100 dollar bills and handing it over to Arnie.

"Thank you." Arnie said.

" Let's go guys." The young man said as he and his friends took off.

Arnie walked over to Carrie with a smile on his face holding the thousand dollars.

" So...anywhere you want tonight!" Annie said.

Carrie was shaking. Through her life she was shy and introverted, seeing this happen was not common for her.

" You alright?" Annie asked.

"Y-Yea, that was just really intense." Carrie said. " I was worried you'd get hurt."

Arnie put his arms around Carrie. " Never, not with you by me."

Carrie took a deep breath and walked with Arnie back to the car.

" Besides, that wasn't a racer. Just some bored rich kid who thought the car his daddy bought him was the fastest. "

Carrie got in still shaking from the event. To say Carrie White was sheltered most of her life would have been an understatement. She avoided confrontation at all costs and never experienced anything outside her home or school. The very same thing could in fact be said for Arnold Cunningham, though his gift of mechanics put him in contact with several people that became somewhat friends it was very small circle. His parents had always taught him that conflicts needed to be handled with intelligence and diplomacy. Sadly, this were not ideals valued in the world of High school, this singled Arnie out for bullies to take advantage of. It was not until Arnie came across Christine that his confidence and bravado bolstered. He became confident, bold and even downright arrogant from time to time. It was not long before those who would be bullies began avoiding him. One might believe that it was Christine's power over him that brought this out. However, after breaking from Christine's control over him, Arnie maintained his bravado. The drawback from this spell was Arnie cutting himself off from anyone whom he ever befriended or cared about. That was until he came across Carrie. The brainscan she had done helped him to see into her past, and ultimately fell in love with her.

As time passed Carrie saw numerous things going across the country, and coming across odd social situations among people she met along with her husband. Regardless of Carrie's power she was still naive in many ways. She didn't know if the people they came across were trying to trick her nor not. She was thankful to have Arnie beside her who after coming across very shady characters in street racing , had a knack for trusting the right people. Carrie was so happy he was well versed with the outside world, and with time Carrie began to distinguish it herself, allowing her own confidence and intelligence to break through, she was in a sense coming out of her shell.

As more time passed, Carrie and Arnie found a place to ultimately settle down. Arnie opened a garage right by their little home and Carrie found work at a diner nearby.

One night Carrie was walking up to Arnie still in her waitress outfit. She saw Arnie was getting ready to do another race, a small crowd cheering them on.

" Oh hey! Did you come for my good luck kiss?" Arnie said.

" Arnie we need to talk ." Carrie said.

" About what?" Arnie said.

" Arnie please don't race." Carrie said.

" What do you mean? It's been easy money all night tonight." Arnie said coming to the drivers side door.

" Just, it's important." Carrie said.

" Aw come on can't it wait till after I win?"

" Arnie I'm pregnant!" Carrie said.

Arnie stood there shocked.

"A-Are you serious?" He said.

Carrie nodded. Some of the people in the crowd overheard and were also shocked. Arnie looked at the ground for a moment . He then walked over to his opponent.

" Hey...this isn't happening. You win." Annie handed over the money to the other racer.

" Hey congratulations!" The driver called out.

Arnie walked over and hugged Carrie. They were going to be parents.

00000000000More to come00000000000000


End file.
